Amaya Die Regennacht
by OnlyMistress
Summary: Kaito wacht in einer fremden Wohnung auf. Sie weiß weder wie sie dahin kam, noch kennt sie die Person dem die Wohnung gehört und aus welchem Grund er sie entführte. Nichts ahnend entwickelt sie eine Freundschaft mit ihrem charmanten Entführer, Evahn More.
1. Prolog

**_Prolog_**

**_~*Schnee*~_**

Ich weiß noch wie der Schnee langsam auf meiner Nase schmolz, wie der Wind nur für mich ein leises Lied summte und an den Spitzen meiner Zehn es immer kälter wurde. Ich werde diese Nacht nie vergessen, in der ich verlassen, in der ich von neuem gefunden wurde. Meine Eltern gingen einfach fort, ließen mich im Stich an diesem verschneiten Abend. Ich weiß noch wie ihre Umrisse immer mehr verblassten und ich ganz leicht die warme, runzelige Hand dieses alten fremden Mannes hielt. Ich traute mich an jenem Abend nicht meinen Kopf zu heben und in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Eigentlich traute ich mich monatelang nicht in seine Augen zu sehen.

An meine Eltern will ich mich nicht erinnern. Wie sie rochen, wie sie sprachen, wie sie aussahen. Das alles will ich nicht wissen, aber wie sie mich in Stich gelassen haben, das wird mir ewig bleiben. Ich musste sie geliebt haben, sonst würde ich mich nicht daran erinnern können. Oder treibt mich Hass dazu die schmerzvollste Erinnerung zu verschließen?

Die Zeit danach half mir diese einzige Szene meines kindlichen Daseins zu vertilgen. Aber manchmal spüre ich den kalten Schnee immer noch auf meiner Haut während ich schlafe. Als ob Etwas in mir verbieten würde, dass ich vergesse. Kann man das einen Fluch nennen? Eine immer wieder kehrende Wahnvorstellung die ich mit allen möglichen Mitteln versuche zu vertuschen.

Wenn ich nur daran denke was passieren würde wenn die einzige Person die eine Bedeutung in meinem überzuckerten Lebe besitzt vor meinen Augen verschwindet....

Was wenn die Sonne den Hügel hinunter ginge und die blutroten Rosen sich schließen, was geschieht dann? Wenn es Nacht wird und Nacht bleibt?

Was geschieht... mit mir?


	2. Tot, Pilot Kapitel

**_Kapitel –1–_**

**_~*Tot*~_**

_Mein Freund._

_Mein Bruder._

_Wir teilen dasselbe Blut._

_Wir sind für immer gebunden, dafür sind wir bestimmt. _

_Das Band das uns bindet kann Nichts entreißen._

_Es ist dicker als das der Liebe._

_Zäher als das der Freundschaft._

_Länger als der Tot. _

_Und die Ewigkeit ist nur eine Sekunde für uns._

_Mein Freund._

_Mein Bruder._

_Mein Blut._

_Mein Abgrund…_

_(von deinem verhassten Bruder, liebenden Feind und dämonischen Geliebten)_

*********************************************************************

_Letzter Tagebucheintrag von Tawny Summers, 17 Jahre alt, 2006...._

Was ich an Kaelyn Thomas am meisten hasse sind ihre Augen. Ihre Augen und ihre ach-so-perfekten Haare, die sie zu jeder günstigen Gelegenheit zur Schau stellt. Unter der Sonne glänzen sie wie geschmolzenes Gold, aber sie waren eigentlich dunkelbraun. Sie ist eine dieser Barbie Püppchen mit perfekten Po-Backen, langen glänzenden Beinen, rosa Wangen und reiner Haut und einem Lächeln direkt aus der Zahnpasta Werbung herausgeschnitten. Sie war eines der Mädchen, die ihr Gehirn in der Oberweite trugen, nur hatte Kaelyn kaum etwas zu füllen, was ihre Leere wie Dummheit erklärte. Wie erbärmlich. Sie hatte kaum was im Kopf und kaum was an Oberweite, also wieso liefen ihr die Jungs nur so hinterher?

Von allen, außer von mir, wird sie Kaito genannt. Ein bescheuerter Name. Ausländisch und unerklärlich. Nur sie kann daran Gefallen haben, weil es nicht nur übersetzt "Meer" bedeutet, sondern auch noch "Dieb". Ja ja, sie sagt dazu immer sie sei die Diebin aller Herzen. Dadurch, dass ich ihren vollen Namen ausspreche, zeige ich immer wieder meine Rivalität ihr und ihrem blöden Gefolge gegenüber. Das machte ihr aber nichts aus. Im Gegenteil. Sie schien auch noch genau zu wissen, was ich von ihr und ihren tratschenden Freundinnen hielt. Wenn ich sie nur zufällig dabei erwischte wie sie mit ihrer Clique wie dumme Hühner ihre Körper und Gucci Taschen unter den Leuten präsentierten, erwischte sie meine herabsehenden Blicke hinter meinen Büchern oder einem Laternenmast. Und sie grinste. Das Miststück grinste mich an, wohl wissend, dass auch mein Herz bei ihrer Schönheit höher schlug. Sie war die Prinzessin allen rosaroten Abschaums!

Die richtigen Bezeichnungen für sie waren Tussi, Miststück und mein Lieblingswort war…Versace Biest.

"Tawny, du bist wieder so schmutzig heute." Ich hob meine Nase aus meinem Tagebuch und blickte in dunkelblaue Augen, die ich so sehr hasste. Mit den Jahren hatte ich gelernt mich ihrem Bann zu entziehen.

"Was ist?", schnaufte ich sie an, als ich merkte wie verdächtig sie mich und mein Tagebuch anschaute. Indem ich mein offenes Tagebuch mit den Armen schützte, gab ich ihr deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie gerade, und eigentlich immer, unerwünscht war. Seufzend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften.

"Opa will dich sprechen." Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Guck nicht so böse rein, Tawny! Er will dir doch nur helfen."

"Als ob du eine Ahnung hättest." Sie hob nur ihre Nase, wie immer wenn sie dachte sie fühle sich überlegen. Dann ging sie an meinem Tisch vorbei und zielte auf mein Bücherregal (zu).

"Du bist echt hoffnungslos, Tawny. Liest du immer noch diesen Unsinn über..." Mit ihren bemalten Fingernägeln nahm sie ein schwarzes Buch heraus. Was mir aber abgesehen von ihrem Glitzerzeug an den Nägeln auffiel, war, mit welcher Vorsicht sie das Buch behandelte. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf um den absurden Gedanken loszuwerden, dass Kaelyn sich um Bücher scherte. Ein dummes Huhn versteht die Magie eines Buches nicht.

Sie blätterte mit derselben Vorsicht ein paar braune Seiten um.

"Hexen, Dämonen und Vampire." Sie lachte auf. Ein schrilles rhythmisches Geräusch, der Tod für jedes Trommelfeld. Für meines ganz bestimmt.

"Lass das, leg das bitte wieder rein."

"Also wirklich Tawny. Als ob es so etwas wie Vampire geben würde!"

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"

"Aber die große Tawny schon?" In einem Atemzug lief ich zu ihr und riss das Buch mit weniger Vorsicht aus ihren eingecremten samtweichen Händen und warf ihr einer meiner tödlichen Blicke zu. Ich wusste, dass sie darauf lächelte und es nicht bei ihr wirkte, aber das war meine einzige Waffe gegen ihren Wall aus Hochmut und Einbildung. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln kicherte sie.

"Na? Will die große Tawny mich vielleicht belehren?" Ich versuchte gar nicht ihr zu zuhören und schob das Buch wieder in seine leere Spalte. Mittlerweile regte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein anderes Buch. Großartig, mein Lieblingsbuch.

"Der Vampir Rhasca?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, ihre Augen waren auf dem goldenen Titel geheftet. Das Buch war groß und mindesten fünf Zentimeter dick. Es stank nach altem Dachboden und worauf ich besonders stolz war, war, dass ich den Staub nie abwusch. Es war noch immer genauso antik und verboten wie beim ersten Mal als ich es zwischen abgehackten Affenhänden und geschrumpften Köpfen in Gläsern entdeckte. Liebe und gleichzeitig Wut flammten in mir auf.

"Fass das nicht an!", quietschte ich und entriss ihr mein geliebtes Buch so schnell und vorsichtig ich konnte. Das machte es schlimmer. Sie wurde noch neugieriger.

"Was ist das für ein Buch? Komm schon, schließlich habe ich ja keine Ahnung!" Ein spöttisches Lachen versteckte sich in ihrer Bitte.

"Wenn ich es dir erzähle, wirst du nachts nicht mehr schlafen können." Diesmal grinste ich und nahm ihr somit das Lachen. Aber dann zuckte sie nur mit den Achseln, hob wieder ihre perfekte Nase.

Bitte, verschwinde! Oh böser König aller Vampire, lass dieses rosa glitzernde Ding vor meinen Augen sofort verschwinden!

"Naja, was soll's. Ich schlafe sowieso kaum, seitdem ich mit Benjamin Schluss gemacht habe." Wieso musste sie mir das unbedingt erzählen? Als ob ich mich für sie und ihren geldgeilen Ex-Freund interessieren würde.

"Unser König."

"Was?", murmelte ich.

"Da stand; Unser König. Der König von was? Von dir und den anderen schwarz gekleideten Freaks?" Sie streckte mir frech die Zunge entgegen, wie es bei sechzehn-jährigen noch üblich war und rannte auf hochhackigen Schuhen aus meinem Zimmer, ließ mich endlich mit meinen verhassten Gedanken alleine und in der nachfolgenden Stille murmelte ich, "Er würde dich mit seinen Händen in groben Stücken zerreißen und anschließend seinen Lakaien zum Fraße hinwerfen." Aber zum ersten Mal konnte ich bei diesem Gedanken nicht lachen.

Mr. Thomas war ein großer Mann und in seinen jungen Jahren bestimmt auch stark und robust. Jetzt war er nur noch ein Nachbleibsel seiner vielen Jahre und das ließ sich direkt zwischen seinen vielen Falten herauslesen. Das Thema am Abendtisch war wie immer dasselbe:

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich mich mit samt der Reisetasche wieder in dieses Haus zurück geschleppt. Ich hatte wieder eine weitere Enttäuschung aus meinem langatmigen Leben erdulden müssen. Unglücklicher- oder glücklicherweise landete ich wieder in Mr. Thomas' Heim für wandernde Kinder. Jedes Mal wenn eines der Kinder bei einer Pflegefamilie versagte, wurde es zu ihm geschickt. Er war also eine Art Rastbank oder Laufbursche, er behielt uns "zu bemitleidenden Kinder" nicht für Lange. Aber ich war anders. Ich blieb hier fast Jahre.

"Bald können wir dir nicht mehr helfen, Tawny.", versicherte er mir bedrückt und rieb sich mit einer verschrumpelten Hand über die halbe Glatze. Ich weiß nicht, aber für mich sah er besser aus als ein gut gebauter gesunder und junger Mann. In Mr. Thomas' Nähe musste ich mir eben keine Sorgen um meine Persönlichkeit machen. Bei ihm war ich kein Mädchen, das gerade ihre Pubertät hinter sich gebracht hat. Ich war überhaupt kein Mädchen, ich war einfach nur Tawny, die keiner haben wollte.

"In einem Jahr bist du Volljährig. Aber das Jugendamt wird dir Anfangs helfen, keine Sorge." Ich nickte nur, weil ich es mochte Mr. Thomas' beruhigender Stimme zu zuhören. Neben ihm schnitt sich Kaelyn gerade mit ihrer falschen Anmut ein Stück Fleisch ab und steckte es anschließend genießerisch in den Mund. Durch das Kauen konnte man noch deutlicher erkennen, dass Kaelyn ein paar Kilos mehr auf den Rippen hatte als ich und trotzdem war sie sich sicher, dass sie hübscher war. Ich hoffte das Stück Fleisch würde ihr im Halse stecken bleiben!

Ich zuckte zusammen. Als ob sie meinen bösen Gedanken deutlich hören konnte, wandte sie ihre Augen zu mir. Diese dunklen Meerfarbenden Augen…

Plötzlich spürte ich ein Knurren gegen meine Beine, unter dem Tisch. Das war bestimmt wieder Kaelyn's Köter. Ein hässlicher und riesiger Golden Retriever der mich manchmal auf merkwürdige Weise an seine Besitzerin erinnerte. Ha ha, Kaelyn war nicht nur ein Huhn, eine Stute sondern auch noch ein stinkender Köter!

Ich saß wie immer in meinem alten Stuhl, der seit Jahren nur für mich am anderen Ende des Tisches reserviert wurde. Seit Jahren wechselte ich von Familie zu Familie und in all den Jahren konnte ich keinen Platz finden. Weil mein gewünschter Platz bereits besetzt wurde. SIE saß drauf, speiste in ihren teuren Markensachen, die sie nicht mal bei sich Zuhause auszog und zwinkerte den anderen Kindern am Tisch zu um sie zum kichern zu bringen. Ja, in Ordnung. Vielleicht konnte sie ganz gut mit Kindern umgehen, aber sie war eine Katastrophe was stabile menschliche Beziehungen anging. Jedenfalls in meinen Augen. Ich versuchte sie den Rest den Abendessens nicht zu beachten, erfolgreich. Mich beschäftigte seit Wochen eine ganz andere Sache. Ich habe jahrelang nach dem Buch "Der Vampir Rhasca" gesucht wie eine Besessene und seitdem es in meinem Besitz ist, legte ich kaum einen Finger darauf. Mein doofer menschlicher Instinkt warnte mich jedes Mal vor Gefahr. Ich habe vielleicht das einzige Exemplar auf der ganzen gottverdammten Welt und jetzt verbietet mir meine Angst es zu öffnen! Meine Hände begannen unter dem Tisch zu zittern. Mein Teller blieb ungerührt und mit einem schnellen "Abend" verschwand ich in das Zimmer das in meiner gewünschten Wirklichkeit meines war.

Kaelyn konnte das Buch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken berühren. Ich brauchte Wochen dafür. Aber das war ja selbstverständlich. Kaelyn konnte alles. Kaelyn war eine Musterschülerin. Kaelyn war eine Schönheitskönigin. Kaelyn. Kaelyn. Kaelyn!

Die Polster auf dem Bett warfen sich gegen die Wand. Ich warf sie gegen diese, die meines und ihr Zimmer trennte. Sie war nur Atemzüge von mir entfernt und alles was ich tun musste war, gegen die Wand zu hämmern. Zu hämmern bis ihr das Gehirn aus den Ohren fließt.

Aber was wäre ich für ein Goth, wenn ich keine Instrumente benutzen würde?

Nein, sie war es nicht Wert. Ich sammelte die Polster wieder zusammen und sank erschöpft auf mein Bett. Am nächsten Tag würde es mir viel besser gehen, aber bis dahin wusste ich das noch nicht und weinte mich erschöpft in den Schlaf.

Anne Rice,

hier in New York City.

Ich wollte es nicht glauben! Normalerweise behielt sich Anne Rice in ihrem geliebten New Orleans, aber jetzt, da sie ihr letztes Buch ihrer berühmten Vampir Chroniken veröffentlicht hatte, war ihre Tour begehrenswert. Und das aller Beste war, dass die Bücherei in der sie signieren würde gleich in der Nähe von Mr. Thomas' Haus war!

Überglücklich und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das jeden erschrecken musste, lief ich durch Mr. Thomas' Haus wie ein kleiner Wildfang und zog die Blicke aller Kinder und Jugendlichen, die für ein paar Wochen hier weilten, auf mich. Für einen gestohlenen Moment war ich der Mittelpunkt dieses Hauses, meines Lebens.

"Na Tawny? Was macht dich so strahlend?" Mr. Thomas legte seinen federleichten Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich leicht an sich. Drückte meine Schulter so gut er konnte und die Wärme die er mir gab, erweichte mein Herz. Seine nussbraunen Augen starrten mich verwundert und zugleich mit Stolz an.

Das war der schönste Moment in meinem Leben. Und Kaelyn war gar nicht im Haus, ich platzte fast vor Glück.

"Mr. Thomas! Morgen wird ein großartiger Tag werden!", verkündete ich ihm breit grinsend. Er nickte. "Ja, natürlich wird er das." Dann zeigte er mir das Strahlen in seinen Augen, das er sonst nur seiner über alles geliebten Enkelin zeigte. Nur ihr und jetzt gehörte es mir. Ich muss tot sein, denn so viel Glück hatte ich nie im Leben.

"Ich schlage vor, wir werden dann am Vormittag aufbrechen." Ja, je früher desto besser. Mr. Thomas ließ von mir los und ich fühlte sofort diese einsame Kälte, die mich seit meiner Geburt quälte.

"Wer will alles mitkommen?", rief er zu seinen Küken. Sie alle streckten begierig ihre Hände aus und ich war überrascht wie viele dazu bereit waren Anne Rice, die Göttin der Horror Literatur, in Fleisch und Blut zu erleben. Ich war überrascht, dass sie Anne Rice überhaupt kannten.

"Wo ist Kaelyn?", fragte ich.

"Sie ist feiern gegangen, weil sie morgen den Tag nur mit uns verbringen will."

"Feiern? Wieso feiern?" Mr. Thomas runzelte anfangs die Stirn, dann lachte er schallend, hielt sich die Hände vor dem Bauch. Was zum Teufel...

"Meine Kleine hat morgen Geburtstag! Und jetzt will sie den Tag mit ihren Freundinnen verbringen. Was hast du denn gedacht, Tawny? Alles in Ordnung?"

Auf Mr. Thomas' Gesicht breitete sich ein großes Fragezeichen und Sorge aus als er mich wieder ansah. Mein Gesicht musste gerade so bleich und gelb wie Käse ausgesehen haben, dass er dachte mir wäre Speiübel. War mir auch.

"Was?", stammelte ich vor mich hin, bereitete Mr. Thomas noch mehr Sorgen.

"Wir werden morgen Kaito's Geburtstag feiern und zwar in einem Vergnügungspark. Ich dachte du wusstest das, weshalb warst du sonst so überglücklich?"

War das ein übler Scherz? Das muss ein übler Scherz des Schicksals gewesen sein. Gerade musste es sich köstlich amüsiert haben!

"Nein! Nein! Morgen kommt doch Anne Rice in die Stadt!" Ich war aufgebracht, ich schrie, dass ich das fröhliche Lachen der Kinder übertraf. Die Stille breitete sich schmerzhaft aus und ich kämpfte nur mit weiteren Wutanfällen.

"Oh, das tut mir Leid, Liebes.", versuchte Mr. Thomas mich zu beruhigen. Meine Hände zitterten.

"Aber Kaito möchte so gerne, dass auch du dabei bist." Ich blickte mich um und viele runde Hundeblicke starrten mich von unten an. Als ob sie es sich sehnlichst wünschen würden, dass ich dabei sein soll. Von wegen! Ohne weitere sinnlose Wörter stampfte ich durch die Kinder und hielt solange meine Augen geschlossen. Oben in mein Zimmer angekommen, schloss ich die Tür für den Rest des Tages und widmete mich meinem Rachenplan.

Der Plan. Er war so köstlich. Er war so unwiderstehlich und real, dass er sich jedes Mal vor meinen Augen automatisch abspielte, wenn ich Kaelyn sah. Der neue warme Herbsttag begann wie üblich mit einem Gong zum Frühstück. Der brutzelnde Geruch von gerührten Eiern weckte mich schon früher als nötig. Als ich mich nach dem Waschen hinunter schleppte, merkte ich mit Erleichterung, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Kinder fehlten. Nur ein Junge in zerrissenen Jeans und einem hellgrünen T-Shirt stand in der Mitte des riesigen Wohnzimmers.

"Mike!" Ich stolperte über meine Füße als ich die letzten paar Treppen auf einmal nahm und landete fast auf die Nase. Von vorne hörte ich ein amüsiertes Lachen und ich merkte wie sehr es mir in den letzten Monaten fehlte.

"Furchtbar.", sagte er Kopfschüttelnd.

"Was?"

"Du lächelst." Mike war im Alter von Kaelyn, also ein Jahr jünger als ich und ganz normal gebaut dafür. Größer als ich, aber beim Armdrücken musste er bis jetzt leider immer den Kürzeren ziehen. Genau wie ich war er ein Problemkind. Wahrscheinlich waren wir uns deshalb so nah. Seit Jahren wurde er von einer Pflegefamilie in die nächste befördert und vor ein paar Monaten glaubte er die richtige gefunden zu haben. Anscheinend nicht.

"Was ist so schlimm daran zu lächeln. Ich freu mich, dass du da bist." Ich legte meine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Arm und er blickte daraufhin betroffen auf den Boden. Kaelyn kam mit verschränkten Armen ins Zimmer und stellte sich hinter Mike.

"Was machst du wieder hier Mike?", fragte sie mit erhobener Stimme. Wut kroch sich einen Weg in mir rauf bis es meine Gehirnzellen verstopfte. Ich sah nur noch rot, aber ich musste mich zusammen reißen, wenigstens heute, sonst wäre mein genialer Plan in die Hose gegangen.

"Halt die Klappe Kaelyn." Ich warf ihr wieder einen bösen Blick zu und sie verstand, hielt es sich aber nicht zurück zu schnaufen wie eine dumme Stute. Einfach nicht beachten, sang ich mir die ganze Zeit in Gedanken zu.

"Schon okay, Tawny.", versicherte er mir. Sein bedrückter Blick rührte sich nicht, genauso wenig meine Freude dafür, dass er da war. Was aber falsch war. Er war hier, weil die Familie ihn abgewiesen hatte, weil er aus einem warmen Platz verbannt wurde, nur weil er ihren Vorstellungen nicht entsprach, oder weil er einen blöden Fehler gemacht hatte. So waren nun mal Pflegefamilien. Ein unvollständiges Puzzle das nach dem bestimmten letzten Stück sucht. Mike war es nicht.

Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich zögerte bei meiner Entschuldigung, "Tut mir Leid." Er lächelte zum Glück.

"Schon okay, jetzt können wir wieder Karten spielen. Magst du mir heute Abend die Tarot Karten legen?" Ich stimmte mit Kopfnicken zu, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass heute das Versace Biest Geburtstag hatte und wie ich sie leider so gut kannte, würde sie auch den Abend in Anspruch nehmen.

Als Mike und ich das Esszimmer betraten wurde ich mit einem Schock begrüßt. Keine Geschenke. Es lagen keine glitzernden Kästchen auf dem langen Esstisch wie üblich bei diesem Anlass, nur das alte gehäkelte Tischtuch und eine einzige vollerblühte Rose mit einer blauen Schleife.

"Danke Opa." Kaelyn drückte ihren Großvater fest und es tat mir fast weh zu sehen wie sie ihn zu erdrücken versuchte. Ich wollte sie von ihm wegreißen, ich wollte einfach alles aus ihren künstlichen Händen reißen. Ich dachte schon daran sie von ihrer rosaroten Seele zu befreien, aber das gehörte ja bereits zu meinem Plan.

Nach einer Weile ließ sie ihn los und schaute ihn mit den Augen eines Kindes an. Ganz verträumt und erwartungsvoll auf mehr Geschenke, aber Kaelyn sagte nur noch, "Das ist das Schönste Geschenk, was ich je gekriegt habe." Und das war ihr Ernst! Ich kannte all ihre Fassaden und künstlichen Vichy Masken, aber dieser fröhliche Ausdruck war ernst gemeint! Ich traute meinen Ohren und Augen nicht. Sie nahm die Rose und befühlte die Blüten mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Als ich klein war, erlauschte ich einst Mr. Thomas, wie er Kaelyn seine kleine Rose nannte. Mir war übel geworden bei dieser Bezeichnung. Als kleines Kind war Kaelyn noch schlimmer.

Nachdem sie sich bei jedem bedankte der ihr alles Gute wünschte, außer bei mir, machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Vergnügen, in IHRES. Ich war nur ein Schatten ihrer Gestalten und konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. In Ketten wurde ich durch New York City geschleppt, durch jeden verschmutzten Winkel und konnte das Gelächter und das fröhliche Gemüt nicht verstehen. Kaelyn drehte sich jede zehnte Minute um ihre eigene Achse, nur um zu rufen wie glücklich sie sei. Die Falten ihres Knielangen geblümtem Kleid tanzte um ihre Schenkel und ihr Gekicher war wie Glockenklänge. Für mich wie das Wiehern eines Pferdes. Nun, da wir unter einem Riesenrad standen, die Sonne sich langsam neigte und das Dunkle herbei rief, meinen Freund, war es an der Zeit meinen Plan zu beginnen. Zum Glück war nicht Mike dabei, er hatte eine Stelle vom Jugendamt angenommen und arbeitete nun des Nachts in einer Tankstelle. Ich versuchte mich so nah an Kaelyn zu drängen wie möglich. Nein, es war nicht Mord an den ich dachte, um Gottes Willen! Ich bin viel zu intelligent dafür, als dass ich eine dumme Tussi sterben ließ (lassen würde). Und außerdem würde sich die Welt dadurch auch nicht verbessern. Meine Hände waren mir auch noch zu schade dafür, obwohl der Gedanke daran ziemlich verführerisch war. All das junge süße Blut aus ihren offenen Schlitzen auf den kalten Boden rinnen zu sehen. Welch abscheulicher Gedanke. Welch wundervoll böser Gedanke.

"Tawny!" Etwas regte meinen Kopf hinauf. Ein Wiehern. Dann ein Schubsen gegen die Fläche meines Rückens. Ich drehte mich nicht genervt um und kratzte mich stattdessen an der Stelle wo mich Kaelyn erwischte. Nur Kaelyn stand da, stellte ich erschreckend fest.

"Was?" Meine Stimme war düster. Ich räusperte mich. Sie schmollte. "Du brauchst nicht immer so genervt zu reagieren.", gab sie mit geschlossenen Augen zu.

"Wo sind alle?"

"Die kommen gleich nach." Sie verschränkte die Arme nach hinten und hüpfte nach vorne.

"Weißt du...", begann sie. "Jetzt sind es schon fast sechs Jahre her, seitdem du zu uns gekommen bist."

"Ja." Muss sie mich immer wieder daran erinnern, wie lange ich schon abgestoßen werde? Die Jahre des Schmerzes flogen durch mich hindurch und Kaelyn lächelte mich an.

"Ich weiß, wie sehr du mich verabscheust, Tawny.", sagte sie zu mir mit diesem eingebildeten Lächeln. Die sauber gekämmten Wellen ihrer Haare peitschten gegen ihre zarte Haut. In ihrem Blümchen Kleid und den strahlend dunkelblauen Augen, dem karamellfarbenem Haar sah sie wie eine Nymphe aus, direkt aus dem Wasser gestiegen und spielte mit den Blumen die Mutter Natur ihr schenkte. So langsam merkte ich, dass wir ganz alleine waren. Und mit ganz alleine meinte ich; Mutterseelenallein. Die Leute verzogen sich aus dem Vergnügungspark, weil es für die Kinder Zeit wurde zu schlafen oder ihr Lieblingsfilm fing gerade an. Meine Lieblingsautorin ging gerade, wahrscheinlich genau in diesem Moment. Sie wird in den nächsten Staat verschwinden, ohne mein Gesicht für eine einzige lächerliche Sekunde gesehen zu haben. Nun. Dies war der perfekte Zeitpunkt meinen Plan wirklich ins Leben zu rufen. Ja, ganz genau. Der Plan wird erst beginnen und mit der Zeit wird er immer teuflischer werden.

"Ich verabscheue dich nicht, Kaelyn." Wenn ich sie jetzt Kaito genannt hätte, wäre sie sofort hinter meine verräterischen Wörter gekommen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, die Augenbrauen hoben sich bis sich Falten bildeten. Aber ich konnte mich noch nicht über den ersten Sieg freuen. Wie geplant seufzte ich.

"Ich... Also... Es tut mir Leid, Kaelyn." Sie öffnete den Mund, nur um zu schreien.

"Opa!" Ich drehte mich blitzartig um und sah Mr. Thomas stehen. Zwei der Kinder hielten seine Hände und taumelten umher. Über seinem Gesicht war nicht seine Anstrengung die Kinder festzuhalten, sondern ein Lächeln und sein Glück ausgebreitet. Ich rannte zu ihm und drehte meinen Kopf nach hinten zu Kaelyn.

"Was ist Kaito?" Mr. Thomas schaute seine Enkelin erwartungsvoll an. Währenddessen nahm ich die kleine Hand vom kleinen Sammy. Seine feuerroten Locken gefielen mir. Sie erinnerten mich an die lodernde Glut in meinen Bücher über Dämonologie. Ein merkwürdig süßer Duft kroch mir in die Nase. Es kitzelte meine Sinne wie Federn und es war einfach zu unwiderstehlich mich nicht nach der Quelle umzusehen. Nur Bäume in allen Farben des frühen Herbstes streckten ihre Äste aus und die Blätter fielen leise auf dem einsamen Betonboden. Mr. Thomas neben mir rief besorgt nach Kaelyn, die Meter weit weg von uns stand, sich anschließend runter beugte. Anscheinend hatte sie etwas Beeindruckendes gefunden. Als sie sich strahlend umdrehte, hörte ich den ersten Schrei. Die Kinder liefen umher wie freie Schafe und hinter den Büschen konnte ich nur einen großen Schatten mit zwei glühenden roten Punkten erkennen. Es ging alles viel zu schnell für mein menschliches Auge.

"Lauf, Kaelyn!", schrie Mr. Thomas und schubste auch mich nach vorne. Was war da nur passiert? Woher kam plötzlich das ganze Blut auf meinen Händen? Auf einmal waren alle verschwunden und ich hörte nur noch grässliche Geräusche von etwas Großem und Gefährlichem. Etwas, dass den Betonboden in Risse zerschlagen konnte. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie weit mich meine Füße tragen konnten, aber mir wurde nur schwer bewusst, dass ich Sammy verloren hatte. Nein. Das war falsch. Meine Füße trugen mich längst nicht mehr und dieses furchtbare Geräusch waren meine eigenen Knochen. In diesem Moment betete ich weder zu Gott noch zum Teufel. Ich rief nach wem viel mächtigerem, nach dem Albtraum eines jeden Engels und Dämons. Nach der einzigen Kreatur die meinen Wunsch erfüllen konnte. Ich konnte jeden aus den Schreien und den merkwürdigen Geräuschen heraushören.

"Nein! Nimm mich! Nimm mich!", rief Mr. Thomas verzweifelt. Daraufhin schrien die Kinder erneut, Mr. Thomas verstummte. Für immer.

"Hilfe!"

"Nein!"

"Oh mein Gott, rette mich!" Das Echo ihrer grausamen Hilfeschreie hallte in meinem Kopf wie ein zerschlagenes Orchester und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich nichts mehr sehen konnte. Das eigene Blut verstopfte meine Kanäle unter den Augen.

Ich betete während ich meinen langsamen Herzschlägen lauschte.

Ich wünschte Kaelyn Thomas den schwarzen Fluch…Den schwarzen Fluch…

Kaelyn…

Kaelyn…

Das Letzte was ich vernahm war das Schönste was ich in meinem ganzen Leben hörte und nach dem ich mich sehnte… Kaelyn's Schreie.


End file.
